


Young Love

by mk94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Children love, Crush, Draco is 13, Draco pretending to be a girl, M/M, No Smut, Young Love, harry is 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Draco is done with pretending to be everyones girlfriend. Done! And then that first grader Harry Potter asked him out for a date. But with Draco, and not a girl.





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot. Short and posted late in the evening, so mistakes possibly are there :)  
> Anyway, read and enjoy

Draco was in third grade when he first disguised as a girl.

„Come on Pansy! Do me this one favor!“ Blaise begged her. Draco sat next to them, doing homework.

“No! I’m not fake dating you, Blaise,” Pansy sighed annoyed,” and this is my last word”

Draco watched Pansy standing up and walking off angrily while Blaise sighed in defeat.

“My aunt will try to set me up with some girls again…”

“I could help you” Draco shrugged, putting down his papers,” there is that potion I meant to try…”

The blond went to his room and returned to the common room with a little glass filled with clear liquid.

“So, how do you imagine it?” Draco asked, watching Blaise frown in confusion.

“Your dream girl? Your love story? Your love song? Your imagined first date?” Draco explained,” tell me about it”

And then Blaise told him everything he thought of his dream girl, love story and the rest. Draco put  each thought into a spell till the potion turned orange.

The upcoming weekend, Blaise visited his family with a cute blond girl whose voice is like an angels and so beautiful like a porcelain doll.

 

Sadly, Pansy was so amused by it that she told other students about it. This caused other students to come to Draco for help.

 

And Draco really was just too nice, seriously.

He was a girlfriend here, a girlfriend there and a girlfriend somewhere else. Even fourth and fifth graders came to him for help.

 

Then one day, a first grader came up to him.

“Uh…uhm…” the brunette with wild chaotic hair and large glasses and lightning scar on his forehead stood in front of the older boy. Draco watched him nervously looking back to his friends who gave him thumbs up.

“Uhm…I would like to ask…I mean, if you have time. I would like to…just as a thought maybe…”

“Get to the point,” Draco snapped, annoyed as he thought that he had to make a potion for the upcoming double date that a guy organized to make his ex jealous.

The boy blushed deeply, looking down and almost shouting,” do you want to go out with me??”

Draco’s looked at the first grader in surprise before glaring him down,” no. Forget it. I’m done. There is a line I won’t cross. NO”

The boy looked up, hurt and rejected.

“O-Ok…” he muttered sadly and returned to his friends.

Draco turned around and was about to walk off when he heard the sad voices of the younger children.

“He said no…”

“Don’t worry, Harry, he probably just had a bad day…”

“He won’t change his mind, Hermione, he was very clear with it” the red head huffed, groaning as the girl hit him on his arm,” you’re not helping, Ron!”

“I just go back to my room and hate myself…” the boy, Harry, sighed sadly.

Draco groaned defeated, he is just too nice for his own good.

“Hey!”

The first graders turn around, waiting.

“How do you imagine it?”

Harry fumbled with his gown, blushing again,” I thought we could…go to the lake…dap stones or something…”

“Wait, with me?”

The boy nodded shyly, not looking at him.

Draco could feel himself blush softly, not expecting this.

“I’m busy today, but we could go out Saturday”

Harry smiled, eyes shining brightly,” Really?”

Draco walked away, waving,” it’s a date, we meet at the lake where the willow tree is”

He heard the first graders cheering for their friend who just got a date with Draco.

 

 

“Draco, you can’t be serious!” The fifth year slytherin student snapped at the blond.

“What is so hard to understand? I won’t do this anymore! End of discussion!” Draco snapped back, even shoving the older student for good measure,” I’m done with you. With all of you!”

Draco fixed his clothes,” if you excuse me now, I’m going to my date”

With that he left the common room.

“I heard his date was a first grader,” some girls giggled. Other boys in the room laughed at that and also the fifth grader.

“How pathetic! Dating a Babyboy!” The boys in the common room barked out in laughter.

“Right. So pathetic. Dating a boy who actually was brave enough to ask someone older than him” Pansy spoke up cooly, taking her books and leaving to her rooms.

“Yeah,” Blaise spoke up, smirking,” he probably should date a boy who’s pretending to date a pretend-girl because he’s too much of a coward to ask out an actual girl for a date. That’s the man everyone should marry for sure,” the boy laughed mockingly, passing the other students to follow his friend.

The boys in the common room were left embarrassed.


End file.
